


A Cup of Coffee

by archicitizen



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Comedy, Crushes, Fluff, Lee Taeyong is Whipped, M/M, Romance, Suh Youngho | Johnny is Whipped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:53:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26318998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archicitizen/pseuds/archicitizen
Summary: Taeyong works as the world's worst barista at the University Cafe, aka the world's worst place to work in. But there are some good points to being an untrained barista, good pay and a regular customer in the form of a 6ft tall gorgeous man with impeccable style and an array of cheesy coffee puns.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Qian Kun, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 6
Kudos: 119
Collections: Johnyong Manito Project Round 1





	A Cup of Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> Wow! I can't believe I'm writing again, lol. It's been so long since I last wrote a fic, more so for Johnyong. I hope you enjoy this fic! I'd like to dedicate this to my fellow manito project member who made this prompt. We keeping it anonymous so I won't mention your name just yet. But know that I'm sending you the biggest love for this beautiful prompt! Again, I hope you enjoy this fic 💞

**A Cup of Coffee**

  
  
  


"HOW MANY TIMES HAS IT BEEN IN ONE WEEK HUH? HOW MANY?!"

Taeyong suppressed the urge to roll his eyes. Though his head was low, bowing in apology at his manager who resembled a kettle right; fuming, red and so very _very_ high-pitched, he could have gotten away with it. He'd been yelling at Taeyong for 10 minutes straight for being late, which was counter-productive in Taeyong's opinion. Taeyong was late because he had an emergency afternoon lecture he needed to attend to for his course, but his boss wasn't having ANY of it. The manager was erupting with anger and looked like he was about to pop something if he kept going at it.

"It better not happen again!" The manager screeched even higher (which Taeyong thought couldn't have been humanly possible.) "The next time I catch you getting late _again_ , YOU'RE FIRED!!!" And with that, the manager slammed the office door on Taeyong's face. 

"Well, that went great." Taeyong finally had the opportunity to roll his eyes. This wasn't the first time the manager had vented his anger at Taeyong for doing even the slightest of errors. He was used to his boss' short tempered outbursts and to be honest, Taeyong was getting sick of it. This job had all the components of being the worst work environment in the world. An infuriatingly irritating and obnoxious boss, self-entitled customers and the lack of any training to at least make a decent cup of coffee. This was a coffee shop for crying out loud!! 

But alas, the pay was good and Taeyong was a broke design major, so he didn't really have much of a choice.

"Are you okay, oppa?" Yooa, the newly hired employee, peeked at Taeyong with her wide sparkling eyes. Yooa’s addition was a fresh breather from the toxicity of back office coffee shop life. Even the manager was in a good mood whenever Yooa was around. Taeyong supposed it was her cute, innocent look that made everyone swoon. Even he would find someone as attractive as Yooa cute, if only he wasn’t 100%, without-a-question gay. 

"Yes, Yooa. I'm fine." Taeyong reassured the younger with a soft smile. "Also, stop calling me oppa. I'm not that much older than you, you know."

Yooa gave him her infamous eye smiles as she giggled _._ "Nope! I like calling you oppa!"

_Pure adorableness,_ Taeyong thought. Yooa's presence definitely helped making this job a little less hell-y than it actually is. He reached for her hair, finding it absolutely endearing how she squealed in protest at Taeyong's ruffling. "Alright come on, we have very unpleasant customers to sell coffee to."

Taeyong worked at the University Cafe. It was your regular campus coffee shop, that also served as a care center for overly stressed college students cramming for their deadlines. It didn't have the best interior like a fancy Starbucks outlet. Just the cheap version of a stereotypical coffee shop with the inspirational quotes, fake flora and wood accents which Taeyong was pretty sure wasn't actually wood. 

And you would think serving at a campus cafe would be a less stressful environment since your mostly serving college students around your age group right? Aha, WRONG!!! 

Taeyong hated _every single moment_ of it. Starting from some random kid's overly detailed order in their sad attempt to make them look sossy to having them ask you to give them the 317th napkin for the entire order, I mean, HOW MANY NAPKINS DO YOU NEED?! 

But Taeyong had learned to control himself in these situations. And with the addition of Yooa, he had to make a good example. Be an image on the proper handling of college celebrity wannabe douchebags. Because if he didn't, who knows what. 

*Ding*

The door bell sounded and Taeyong looked up. He was in the middle of cleaning the mugs while Yooa was on the counter when the customer entered. And the customer who entered definitely got Taeyong's attention.

Okay, so maybe not _every_ customer was bad. 

At least, not _Johnny._

Johnny was Taeyong's favorite customer, a 6ft tall ball of bubbliness and cheesy coffee puns. He looked like sunshines and flowers personified and he always had a bounce in his step. He also smelled like really good laundry that just made you wanna cozy up to him. 

Oh did he mention he was DROP DEAD GORGEOUS. 

"Oppa!!" Yooa whispershouted from the counter. She was trying to inconspicuously point at Johnny's direction. "You wanna switch??"

That didn't even need an answer as the two immediately switched places just in time for Johnny to arrive at the counter. 

"Hey, Taeyong! Good morning~" Johnny beamed.

_Oh God._ Taeyong suppressed the urge to squeal. The man looked like an absolute treat. His white Vetements Tee, fitted black jeans, wind-swept caramel hair just served _i'll be the best boyfriend in the world_ realness. And Taeyong was living for every second of it.

"H-hey, Johnny!" _Damn it. Don't stutter, you loser!_ Taeyong cleared his throat. "Uhm, good morning. Welcome back."

Johnny's smile grew wider, and not in a psychotic murdery kind, but the charming one. "Glad to be back! How have you _bean?"_ Johnny snorted at his own joke. "Get it? Bean? Like a coffee bean?"

"Uh-huh, yeah, what can I get for you?" Taeyong ready at the counter.

"I'll have my usual, to go unfortunately." Johnny said that with a stupid cute pout and Taeyong tried to be strong. Johnny's usual was a Large Cup of Coffee Americano, extra bitter. It was horrendous, at least for Taeyong's sweet tooth, but also the fact that Taeyong was the worst coffee barista in the country made it so. 

But nevertheless, Taeyong writes Johnny's coffee order on the insulated paper cup. "You know, I can make other drinks that taste a little less disgusting than your usual. I make a mean Coffee Jelly Frappuccino." 

Johnny gave a hearty laugh. "Nah, I'll stick to my black coffee. I like it pipin' hot…. Like you."

Taeyong stopped. "What?"

"Hi, Yooa!" Johnny greeted the other employee. 

"Hi, oppa!" Yooa greeted back just as cheerfully. "No banana bread today?"

"Not today." Johnny chuckled. "Gotta head to class right after. Maybe next time though."

"I'll save an extra tasty looking one just for you!" Yooa said with an eye smile.

"D'aaaw, thanks."

"Here's your order." Taeyong handed the freshly brewed cup. 

Johnny accepted it with a smile. "Thanks, Taeyong! I'll see you later?" 

Taeyong tried to stop himself from melting. He almost forgot to reply. "Uhm, yeah yeah. I'll be here."

"Cool." Johnny smiled wider, raising his cup of coffee before walking towards the door. "Bye."

"Bye." Taeyong finally let out the breath he was unconsciously holding. Johnny's visits always had this effect on him. And he's not going to deny the obviously painful fact that he absolutely adores the man. 

"Oppa." Taeyong turned to Yooa who was smirking at him with a teasing smile. "You like him~"

Taeyong felt his cheeks get warmer. "Oh shut it."

  
  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
  


"I'm back." Taeyong announced his arrival, dropping the apartment keys on top of the shoe cabinet. 

"Ten? Doyoung?" Taeyong called for his roommates but no answer. He could hear faint music coming out of the living room that sounded very much like body spa earthy relaxation music so he was sure someone was home. "What the fuck-", He was suddenly hit with the strong scent of rose and lavender that made him take a step back and cover his nose. 

"Ten?" Taeyong peeked inside the living room where he was greeted by his roommate, Dance Major Li Yongqin aka Ten, and some other guy Taeyong's never met before. They were in the middle of the living room, on top of yoga mats surrounded by probably a million scented candles. Ten was a part time yoga instructor in one of the local gyms near the uni. He probably had to take one of his clients home since the gym was under renovations. 

"And now we move to the Downward Facing Dog-"

"Uhm, Ten-" 

Ten looked up from his crouching position. "Yongie!!! Welcome home! Let's take 5, love."

"Yeah, sure." The other guy answered.

"Welcome home, star child." Ten bounced towards Taeyong and gave him a big hug. 

"Ooff-" Taeyong wheezed. "Hey, uhm, so what are you doing?"

Ten pulled back. "Oh! Yes! It's stay-at-home date night!"

"Date night?"

"Yes! This is my boyfriend, Kun." The other man stood up. As Taeyong got a look of his creamy skin, strong jaw, gorgeous dimples and kind smile, there was no doubt the man was absolutely handsome. He could see why Ten liked him. 

"Hello." Kun greeted with a small wave and a soft smile. He kind of reminded him of Johnny.

Ten leaned towards Taeyong to whisper. "I met him in Cosmic Yoga class. I was the instructor and he approached me one day and asked for my number then we started making out-"

"Don't you mean going out?" 

Ten looked at Taeyong weirdly. "No."

"Okay…" 

Ten continued. "So after that we started dating! He's super nice, smart, talented and he has _the biggest dic_ -"

"OKAY." Taeyong shouted. "TMI, Ten, really. Anyway, I'm heading to the kitchen to make some coffee. Anyone want some?"

Kun approached, wounding an arm around Ten. "I'll have one."

"Oh no, honey. You don't." Ten giggled at his boyfriend. "Taeyong practices everyday to make a decent cup for this customer he has a crush on but his coffee is just absolutely horrendous." 

“Oh..”

"Thanks, Yongqin, thanks." Taeyong glared. "I'll just go ahead and make you guys some tea then. Please don't make out on the sofa while I'm gone. I hate to have to disinfect that. Doyoung will probably disinfect that too _after_ I'm done disinfecting."

"I can't promise you anything, Yongie."

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Taeyong was assigned to check the sales for the week when Yooa approached him. 

"Oppa?" 

"Yeah, what's up?" Taeyong looked up, surprised at how fidgety the young female employee was. She looked super uncomfortable and her eyes kept shifting left and right. It was a great contrast from her usual bubbly self, and that made Taeyong concerned. 

"Yooa?"

"Can I please ask for a favor, oppa?" 

Taeyong dropped his pen to look at her intently. "What is it?"

She breathed in deep before exhaling slowly. "Okay, try not to look so obvious but there's this really creepy guy in the black hoodie standing outside the cafe." Taeyong peeked behind her subtly and in fact, there was a suspicious looking individual standing in front of the cafe. 

"He's been standing there everyday for the past week and I thought at first he was just scouting the area, but-" Yooa started trembling. "-yesterday, when I was the one who locked up the cafe, he started following me home. He didn't really do anything, just stood there at the corner of our block and watched me go inside the apartment. I swear it was _so_ creepy!!!"

"Don't worry, Yooa. I understand." Taeyong started piling up the record books. "I'll walk you home."

"Is it not too much trouble-"

"Not at all." Taeyong cut her. "Your place is just 5 blocks away from mine. Besides, I can't, in good conscience, let you go home alone with that creep following you around."

Yooa started tearing up, making her already large eyes even bigger. "Oh thank you, oppa! Thank you!"

"Don't mention it." Taeyong smiled at her warmly. "Now, let's go clean up before it gets dark. Okay?"

"Okay!"

  
  
  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


There was a shortcut from the coffee shop to Taeyong's place that didn't really need the sidetrip all the way to where Yooa lives. But he's never seen her so frazzled before that he couldn't just leave her with a stalker following her around. As they left after locking up the coffee shop, Taeyong glared hard at the stalker, who visibly flinched at the vicious gaze that made Taeyong think this must be just some harmless loser. Taeyong guesses Yooa was pretty popular to have guys stalk her like that. I mean, if you looked like Yooa, how wouldn't you be popular right? 

Taeyong curses his gangly limbs and lack of exercise because his entire lower body was _burning._ There was a reason why he got an apartment near the campus. His body can only do manual labor for so long and is in desperate need of cardio. Yes, he may be overreacting, but work had been tough today and he felt extra drained. After dropping Yooa off at her apartment building, Taeyong still had to walk about 15 minutes to get home. He is not, _at all,_ looking forward to that. 

He was so tired that he didn't even realize a car was slowing down next to him. It was a sharp honk that made his heart leap out of his chest. He threw a mean glare at the vehicle, ready to mouth a string of curse words starting with how dare you, you motherfuc-

"Wait, Johnny?"

"Taeyong! I thought it was you." Johnny peeked at the lowered car window, smiling heavenly even in the darkness of city night. "Walking home?"

Great. Perfect timing for Johnny, _absolute dreamboat Johnny_ , to see Taeyong looking like he just showered in his own sweat. "Y-yeah. I, uh, live a few blocks away." 

"Really? I was just on my way home as well. But I was planning to grab something to eat." Johnny hummed when he thought of an idea. "Would you like to tag along?"

"Wait, me?"

"Yeah, you." Johnny chuckled at Taeyong's dumbfounded face. "You look like you haven't eaten dinner yet. I know this sweet barbecue place that has _the_ tastiest samgyupsal in the city. My treat, of course."

Taeyong couldn't believe Johnny was asking him out for dinner. "No, no, I couldn't, I-"

"Oh come on, please~" Johnny pouted, and he shouldn't really be doing that because it was very bad for Taeyong's heart. "Please accept this invitation in the name of our barista-customer relationship."

Taeyong took another glance at Johnny's stupid cute pouty face and he should REALLY stop because Taeyong thinks he's found his kryptonite. 

"Fine. But no drinking! It's a school night." Taeyong gave in. 

Johnny raised his arms and let out a soft _yes!_ He got off of the driver seat and went to Taeyong's side, opening the passenger seat with a silly little bow. "Your carriage awaits, my lord."

Taeyong didn't trust himself to let out a word so he just went for the _pretending I'm annoyed_ eye roll and got in. Johnny hopped inside as well, looking extra giddy like a beagle with a treat. When he was sure both of them were buckled in, Johnny and Taeyong took off.

  
  
  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Taeyong's mouth was watering at the sizzling pork. It's been ages since he last had samgyupsal. Ages if he didn't count that one time he, Doyoung and Ten had done a barbeque party in there apartment and almost set the whole building on fire. 

Johnny was grilling the meat after a heavy debate on who should prepare the assorted pork and beef they ordered. Johnny won with a counter argument of "You've been working all day, let me do this.". 

Taeyong was left with no choice but to relish the image in front of him. Johnny's skin was glistening the right amount of sweat to make him look like one of those Top Bachelors in the front cover of Men's Health. He took off his grey hoodie, wearing a thin white v neck shirt underneath. He has his caramel locks tucked behind each ear, which was an aesthetic Taeyong never knew he needed. And Johnny's hands. God, his huge, veiny hands-

"Here." Taeyong, cut from his shameless daydreaming, looked down at his bowl. Johnny had placed a perfectly cooked piece of pork on top of his rice. Taeyong raised his head to Johnny who smiled in return, his little eye crinkles showing. "Eat up." He says. 

"Thank you for the food." Taeyong digged in. In the first bite, Taeyong was on the verge of tears. The food was so good he wanted to flip the table and make a scene. It was just _that_ good. 

He hears Johnny chuckle in front of him. "Hungry, aren't we?" Johnny took another piece of meat from the grill and placed it on Taeyong's bowl. 

"No, you have it! You should start eating too, I-"

"Chill." Johnny grinned. "It's cool. I like seeing you eat. So just eat up."

This made Taeyong blush, but still, he didn't want to be the only one eating. So he took a piece of lettuce, picked up some kimchi, and wrapped the meat together presenting Johnny with a samgyupsal wrap. 

"Please eat." Taeyong said, hovering the wrap in between them. "Let's enjoy the food together, yes?"

This time, it was Johnny's turn to look dumbfounded. He stared at Taeyong and then at the lettuce wrap before letting out a breathy chuckle. 

"Fine." Johnny huffed. He leaned himself forward on the table, opening his mouth. "Ah~"

Taeyong was taken aback. When he had offered the lettuce wrap to Johnny, he didn't really think he would be feeding it to him. But would Taeyong let the chance to have an intimate moment with Johnny pass? Of course not. 

Taeyong fed the lettuce wrap to Johnny, making sure he didn't smother him in any way. When Johnny had finished the entire bite, Taeyong peeked at him. 

"Good?"

Johnny smiled at him, the most tender he's ever seen. Taeyong felt like the pork fat on the grill, melting. 

Johnny swallowed before answering.

"The best."

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Thanks for treating me to dinner, Johnny. Really, you shouldn’t have.” Taeyong thanked shyly, eyes downcast. Johnny had dropped him off in front of his apartment building after failing to convince the taller that he would just walk home. 

Johnny was standing in front of him, beside his car where it was on hazard. He’s never been this close to Johnny before, not without a cashier counter in between them at least. He’s height was a bit intimidating, judging by the way his heartbeat thrummed loudly. But Johnny always seemed to have that sort of effect on Taeyong.

Johnny smiled at him. It was night time, 9pm to be exact, but he manages to make it brighter than day. “Don’t mention it. I had a great time.” 

“Me too, tonight was definitely great.” He didn’t know why, but Johnny’s words made him hopeful. Taeyong looked up and was slightly taken aback to see that Johnny had the same hopeful look in his eyes. 

Maybe… Just maybe…

But before Taeyong could hope any further, Johnny broke the moment. He cleared his throat and took a step back. “Uhm… It’s getting really late.” 

“Yeah… It is, ” Taeyong tried masking his disappointment, because this was the introduction to a goodbye for the night. He didn’t really want to end the moment just yet. But Johnny was already heading back to his car. 

“Johnny!” Taeyong called without even realizing he did. His stupid body reacting on it’s own. Johnny was visibly taken aback, whipping his head to Taeyong, eyes wide. 

“Yeah?”

“Uh…” Okay, Taeyong needed to think of something to say or he’ll end this night with Johnny thinking he’s probably some weirdo. “Uh. I- I wanted to ask you something.”

Johnny had already opened the door to the driver’s seat, but it didn’t look like he would be entering just yet as he stood there waiting for Taeyong to continue. “Yes?”

“I, uh, I-” Taeyong stuttered. He took a deep breath to calm himself. “Why do you always buy coffee at our shop?”

“Huh?” Johnny tilted his head in confusion.

“I mean- I mean, it’s disgusting, horrendous according to some people, so I don’t understand why every single day, you never fail to drop by at the coffee shop and order the same Large cup of Coffee Americano, _piping hot,_ knowing just how absolutely bad it tastes.”

It shocked both of them how fast Taeyong just said those words. It just poured all over like word vomit and Taeyong had no time to force-gulp it down before he made a mess. 

He didn’t expect Johnny to chuckle at his mess though. A light and airy chuckle, a very Johnny thing to do. Like what Taeyong said was supposed to be endearing. 

“Well, answering your question is fairly simple really.” Johnny spoke. “I find joy in starting my day with a Large cup of disgusting, horrendous according to some people, Coffee Americano made by the most beautiful person I’ve ever laid my eyes on.”

Taeyong stared dumbfounded. 

“And please don’t think I’m talking about Yooa because I am 100% referring to you.” 

Taeyong still stared dumbfounded. But Johnny seemed satisfied, smug even, at Taeyong’s reaction. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow, Taeyong, good night.” He waved before entering his car.

“Yeah, yeah, g’night.” Taeyong looked out of it. Like he was having an out of body experience or he just inhaled his first ever whiff of weed. As Johnny rode off, car taking off until Taeyong lost complete sight of it, had it dawned on him what just freakin’ happened. 

Taeyong fell dramatically to the ground, his germaphobia completely shoved aside as he processed Johnny’s words. 

“He just called me pretty.” Not exactly, but the same context. “Johnny thinks I’m beautiful.” Then Taeyong let out the most high-pitched squeal, dogs from the other town could hear him. 

Two men who were stepping out of the apartment building saw Taeyong squealing like a fanboy at the gate. 

“Hyung, isn’t that your roommate?” Jung Jaehyun, a Business Major in the same university, asked the man beside him. 

Kim Doyoung, who was Taeyong’s other roommate, looked extremely unimpressed. “Yes, unfortunately.”

“Is he okay?”

Doyoung shrugged again, “I wonder about that too sometimes.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


It was hella busy at the coffee shop and Taeyong had the urge to scream at any or every person that entered. It was a Friday, which unfortunately was also the last day of the weekdays before Hell week so students were piling up left and right. Even Taeyong’s boss had decided to lend a hand in the counter because there wasn't enough manpower to cater to this many customers. Yooa was spinning all over the place having to serve food and beverage to different tables and Taeyong was having whiplash at the amount of drinks he had to concoct every minute. 

Even the presence of Johnny, _dream hunk Johnny,_ in his cozy brown boyfriend hoodie, couldn’t distract Taeyong from his shift. 

Taeyong was about to place another completed order in the pick-up counter when he’s eyes trailed towards Yooa, who was being held by the arm by a man in a black hoodie. 

_It was creepy stalker guy!_ Taeyong was definitely sure. He could recognize that creepazoid from afar. And he has his hands on Yooa!

Without a word, Taeyong rushed to Yooa, ignoring the warning call from his manager. It didn’t matter, Yooa was scared and needed help. When Taeyong got to them, without thinking, he spilled the contents of his freshly made coffee jelly frappuccino over the guy’s head. This surprised the man, even the other people surrounding them. It gave Yooa the chance to free herself from the stalker and hide behind Taeyong as he tried to shield her from him. 

“What the actual fuck? Is this how you treat your customers?” The stalker had the audacity to complain, wiping off the shaved ice from his hoodie. He was making a scene and everybody was staring. But it didn’t stop Taeyong from standing tall and protecting his co-employee. 

“Sir, I’m sorry but I have to ask you to leave.” Taeyong said sternly. “You can’t continue harassing our staff.”

“Harassing?” The stalker said scandalled. “How dare you? I am a customer!”

Taeyong was having none of it. This guy looked like he needed a fresh glass of truth splashed all over his face. And Taeyong was ready to serve it. 

“Sir, she doesn’t like you. Will you just quit it already?”

The stalker fumed in anger and embarrassment. He raised his hand, ready to strike Taeyong. All Taeyong could do was close his eyes and ready himself for the impact.

But it never came. 

Taeyong took a small peak and was surprised to see the stalker’s hand still mid-air, stopped by a larger figure behind him. 

“Johnny…”

“Dude, you shouldn’t hit the staff. That’s not cool. Actually hitting anyone is not cool.” Johnny spoke casually. It was a contrast from the hard grip he had on the stalker’s arm that veins on his hand were showing.

“Let go of me, man!” The stalker tried tugging himself out of Johnny’s grip, but he only gripped tighter. “Ow- Let go! The waiter started it. Didn’t you see him splash milkshakes all over my face.”

Johnny looked unimpressed. He tugged at the man harshly, making him lose balance. A bunch of photos fell from his black hoodie, spreading all over the floor. Everyone stared in shock as they were all pictures of Yooa, in different scenes, times and occasions. The stalker remained speechless as his photos were revealed. Johnny tugged on him again and a camera fell from it. 

“You were saying?” Johnny smirked. The stalker was shaking as the people slowly approached them, backing Johnny up and ready to pounce the guy. Out of fear, he rushed himself out, leaving his camera and photos on the coffee shop floor. 

Everyone cheered and clapped Johnny on the back. Taeyong crushed the camera, making sure there was no way it could still be used. Yooa gave him a huge hug for saving her. 

But the moment was cut-off when the manager stepped in, face still red and hands on his waist. 

“Lee Taeyong, you are fired!”

Everyone stopped their cheering, especially Taeyong who stared at his manager, completely shocked. “What?”

“I don’t tolerate staff throwing drinks at customers.”

“But he was a stalker, he was harassing Yooa!”

“A paying customer! Do you think he won’t come back here and file a complaint to this shop? I can’t have that! You’re fired! Go get your things now and leave!”

Taeyong was not believing this. After everything, after someone’s privacy had been completely disregarded like this, his manager had the audacity to think of his shop’s public image? But if this is the kind of person he was working under, then Taeyong wanted none of it!

“Fine, but you’re not firing me. Because I quit.” Taeyong took off his apron and threw it at his manager. Yooa and Johnny tried to stop him but he was already heading to the back office. 

“Actually, nevermind, you can fire me. Termination pay is bigger than my back pay.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Yooa, I told you. It’s not your fault.” Taeyong sighed. He’s been convincing Yooa for God knows how long that she was not to blame for Taeyong losing his job. But the younger kept at it, crying up a storm. 

“It’s not fair that oppa gets treated this way!” Yooa bawled. “It should be me who got fired.”

“Yooa, no.” Taeyong placed a hand on her shoulder. “You’re doing me a huge favor. I’ve always wanted to leave this place anyways.”

“But-” Yooa hiccupped. “Now you won’t have enough money to pay rent-”

_That is true._ Taeyong thought. But he can’t say that, or else Yooa’s never gonna stop crying. 

“Taeyong?”

The both of them look up to see Johnny approaching them. Just like magic, Yooa’s tears faded and she gave Taeyong a teasing smirk before pushing him towards the taller man. He stumbled ungracefully but Johnny was able to catch him by the waist. 

“Yooa-”

“Sorry, oppa, still need to finish my shift! See you!” Yooa slammed the back door, leaving Johnny and Taeyong at the alley behind the coffee shop, bodies pressed together.

“Uhm…” they spoke in unison. Startled, they both separated from each other, keeping a safe 1 meter distance in between them. 

“Uhm… yeah,” Johnny started awkwardly, scratching the back of his head. “I’m really sorry you got fired, Taeyong.”

“Don’t be. It’s no one’s fault.” Taeyong said. “My manager is a dick.”

Johnny laughed at that. “Yeah, he really is.”

They stay silent again, but it was a bit less awkward than earlier. 

Johnny spoke again. “I really admired what you did back there for Yooa, Taeyong. You were so brave.”

“What are you talking about?” Taeyong asked. “You’re the one who looked super cool back there, capturing the bad guy… like a hero.”

“I don’t know about being a hero but…” Johnny stepped closer, and again, Taeyong was made aware of just how tall this man was. _Here’s the heavy heart-beating again,_ Taeyong thought. “...you were amazing. You always are. Hard-working, tenacious, kind-hearted, and I’m pretty sure I’ve mentioned this, really really beautiful.”

Johnny hooked his fingers under Taeyong’s chin, raising his head to meet his gaze. His caramel eyes said so much without words and Taeyong could read them all, understand each emotion conveyed, because he held the very same emotions. Taeyong felt the same way.

“I don’t know if a back-alley of a food establishment is the best place to say this but I’m going to say it now.” Johnny took a deep breath as he cradled Taeyong’s face in his hand. 

“I like you, Lee Taeyong.” Johnny confessed. “More than just our barista-customer relationship. I would like it to be an actual relationship. Like a boyfriend-boyfriend relationship.”

“Yeah, I got that.” Taeyong giggled, despite the tears in his eyes, because GODDAMMIT HE’S CRUSH LIKES HIM BACK. Okay, keep it cool, Lee. “I- I like you, too, Johnny. Like, more than just a barista to a customer.”

And if Taeyong thought he’d seen every beautiful side to Johnny, then he was mistaken. Because Johnny let out the most breath-taking smile in the entire history of smiles and Taeyong thought he was just about to ‘d’ word. 

“I’m going to kiss you now, okay?” Johnny asked, but he was already leaning. And Taeyong didn’t have time to give him permission because he, too, was leaning forward, lips meeting in a chaste yet sweet first kiss. 

Johnny tasted nothing like the disgusting coffee Taeyong brews every morning, he tastes amazing, and Taeyong had found a new addiction. If only lungs weren’t such a bitch, he would have tasted more.

“That was nice.” Johnny chuckled goofily, pressing their heads together. 

“Better than nice. It was perfect.” Taeyong couldn’t help but mirror Johnny’s expression. “You know, if we leave now, we can beat my roommates in taking up the living room and make out. A little payback for the times I had to see them sucking their boyfriends’ faces.”

Johnny laughed warmly, gripping Taeyong’s waist tightly. “Then what are we still doing here?”

Taeyong bit his lips to stop the widespread of his smile. He tugged at Johnny’s hand and pulled him to the taller’s car. Let’s just say that night was spent with Ten squealing in delight and Doyoung hand’s already holding the disinfectant spray.

  
  


End.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, thank you so much for finishing this! I hope it wasn’t too cheesy for your taste hehehe. As I was editing this fic, I couldn't help but think that I could pass as a writer for The Amazong World of Gumball hahahaha I'd like to thank the Orion 2900 team for organizing this event and making it possible. Please support our other writers as they have worked very hard to make the fics under this collection. Also let us know what you think! Comment, leave a kudos and interact with us via twt @Orion2900 
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
